


dazzle [eng]

by lesbianwitchfrog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Love, M/M, Post Revolution, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianwitchfrog/pseuds/lesbianwitchfrog
Summary: for tooru the world could end on that one tiny cottage. as long as he had hajime by his side. for hajime the wolrd has ended long ago, leaving him with tooru only.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	1. żar [heat]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dazzle [pl]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326312) by [lesbianwitchfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianwitchfrog/pseuds/lesbianwitchfrog). 



> a present for my dearest friend Marta! original in polish, im not a native speaker of english so excuse all my mistakes and errors here :< but anyway, enjoy!

July's afternoon was sunny and steamy, it gave you a feeling of burning in the lungs in every breath. Such unpleasant thing was even worse thanks to the concrete that's been warming up since very morning. Cicadas were buzzing, which wasn't announcing any sign of lowering, but only rising temperature. Everything looked still, breathless, just to survive the worst hours of the day, just to last to blessed evening.

The problem was, the neighbourhood was literally dead for months. People left the suburbs, gathering closer to the downtown, where everyone was provided with clean water, food and a place to live. Seventeen months passed since the android revolution and Miyagi prefecture was on the mend, removing all the droids with infected software, rebuilding towns and the trust for big corporations. Especially that trust thing, it wasn't so easy.

However, there were places forgotten by government, plases that started living with its own, wild pace, almost untouched by robots and even humans.  
But in this case we're talking about two people, a pair of quirky young men, who were fiercely discussing at the moment, which one will be better- splashing themselves in the stream right now or taking a bath after coming home from the hunt.

Neither Iwaizumi nor Oikawa wanted to gave up, so it all ended up on pushing each other into the stream, which took their conflict to a whole new level.


	2. hajime

Iwaizumi was taking from the ground any piece, that even theoretically looked useful and able to be reused. He didn't like wasting his findings, what made him be called „a magpie”- because he was just like a magnet for any piece of any material on his way. He had skillful hands which could turn trash into something exploitable. That's why the locals used to asking for his help, when their droids were broken or needed servicing.

Iwaizumi didn't want any payment from his „clients”, taking gratitude from people only in the form of meals or small amounts of money, just right to stay alive. He wasn't starving, but since his grandfather died, his master of engineering craft, he started having minor problems with his finances. Grandfather was much better in planing expenses and taking care of family's whole estate and fortune, wanting from his grandson only vigour and talent. Grandpa didn't have enought time to pass to him any tips according to his job, so the boy had to learn on his own mistakes.

At least the neighbours were looking after him, watching over if he has anything to eat, if he's not failing schoool and going into debts too quickly.

And then the android revolution came, that took away from Iwaizumi his job and neighbours, because they migrated to cities. And Hajime stayed.


	3. powódź [flood]

A rock bounced from the water. Once, twice, third, fourth time. It drowned almost soundlessly, muted by frogs croaking from nearby bulrush.

„Ooh, nice one.” praised him Tooru, pulling his legs up to his chest and leaned his head on the knees. Despite heat during the day, evenings and nights were coming with sudden coolness and he wasn't learning from his own mistakes and kept forgetting to take something warm to wear. He didnt't like stuffing his backpack unnecesarily if they were rarely going for a hunt after the dusk, or going somewhere further than their house's fence anyway.

„You always say that” Hajime rolled his eyes, reaching for another pebble. „Try it yourself, maybe.”

„It's pointless”

„Why?”

„What's the point for throwing rocks into the water? You won't kill the river. If you throw enough rocks inside, you may just plug it. And it will flood us during next rainy season”

„Whatever you think”

That was exactly what Oikawa thought.


	4. pryzmat [prism]

Thin coppery wires were hanging from the curtain rail of the old, wooden window-stills. These, just like royal spiderwebs were entwining gewgaws and beads of every shape, size and colour. At even the lightest puff of wind they rubbed at each other, jingling and knocking, making unique melodies that were only hearable in the white-walled bedroom.

Such an odd curtain was Tooru's idea. It was made of rubbish from Iwaizumi's workshop and everything he was able to find while paddling barefoot in the river. It was his favourite thing to do, althought icy cold water was freezing his feet so much, he felt pain in his once damaged knee. Happens. It was a small price to pay for moments of carefree happiness.

Oikawa had sharp eyes. If Iwaizumi couldn't find something, asking Tooru was just enough to get it found and returned to the owner in less than twenty minutes. He was irreplaceable in finding faults in softwares of broken droids, he knew right away what they needed and where did he had last seen necessary parts for them. He could get a decent career if he'd migrated to Tokyo with the rest of his family and went to the governmental university, where soon-to-be masters of engineering were trained.

But no. He insisted he would never leave his friend who wasn't able to leave deteriorating village.

So he stayed.


	5. stróże [guardians]

There wasn't any stray dogs left in the village, because all of them started visiting the last two habitants. They were fed here, fresh water waited for them everyday, two pairs of warm hands petted them and cuddled. Two litters of puppies were born here. Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked after every single one of dogs. They dressed the wounds, bathed, treated until the pet has passed away to the other side of the rainbow bridge.

Despite Hajime's objections, the dogs were sleeping at home. They were safe here, weren't afraid of becoming a prey. Their gratitude was expressed by fawning on, wagging tails, licking bleeding feet and hands. Those bigger ones, while pretending to be asleep, kept watch and ward so nobody would harm their protectors.


End file.
